The Teen Titans Read Aj's Letter
by AjStarlet
Summary: Featuring the Titans, but mostly a letter explaining the stupidity but love from a writer named Aj.


**The Teen Titans Read Aj's Letter**

* * *

All of the Titans sat down, looking in front of the camera.

"Weeeell, let's start off with; Chris wasn't our true producer. This girl named Aj was," Robin slowly said.

"Now, don't freak out, we know most of our adventures have been deleted," Beast Boy added.

Starfire smiled. "But Aj has left a letter in reasoning."

_"Dear all Titans,_

_Yo, wazzup. I don't know, apparently I'm always saying weird things. Well, I am, but anyways; I want you to read this aloud to our viewers, our reviewers, our readers. First off, I'd like to say that it wasn't at all a good idea to delete my stories in a panic. At all. Second, I loved writing for you guys. I can't express how much it was an important part of my life, as silly as it is. Not writing about the fuggin Teen Titans, just WRITING! Three, honestly, I never really loved writing about Teen Titans later on here. But I also loved it because I would get so many messages and reviews telling me that I made them smile and laugh and cry, and I held onto those like diamonds, given to me by the most precious people in the world. _

_I've always had a yearning to make people laugh and to be weird and to share it and sprinkle it around and to tell stories. I've had a blast putting my strange Author's Notes and desires, channeling my first and last days of school. Making Beast Boy and Raven fall in love about 913810 times, and making Robin write fanfiction about them in _The Three Daily Likes of Beast Boy and Raven_. And putting them on an island in _S.O.S._ A bookshop in the really horribly written drama, _My Daring Breath._ Graveyards in _All Our Yesterdays_, and making them act in plays, _The Play's the Thing. How it Happened, Raven's Guide to Flirting, Wait What, Get to the Choppa!, The Honeymoon Blues, _and more._

_I remember all of those and all of the fans. Armando and Nasenloch. Chris. Random explicit cussing at the beginning of my chapters. Especially, getting messages from people telling me my freaking stories saved them from suicide, because they made them laugh in a long time._

_When I was eight years old, I read a quote with my sister saying, "Laughter is the best medicine". I was confused, and she told me that it meant that just by making someone smile and feel happy that it could go a long way. And that was my motto since that day, I stuck by it, and when I read those messages telling me that they decided not to die, I basically went into emotional fuggin breakdown sobbing and thanking God, because laughter truly is maybe the best medicine._

_Not if you have a serious condition, laugh AND go to the doctor, please. Thanks, bruh._

_I never cared about the amount of reviews I got. I'm aware I had gotten a lot and I still can't believe it. It was the quality, not quantity. And I'll never forget my hand shaking, the first time I decided to be serious on here, posting up a new chapter (I believe Chapter 17) of Fan-mail. It was the one where I admitted I had depression after so many people told me that reading these types of stories and writing them was helping out of theirs. This helped me so much. And I explained why writing and storytelling is important, and why laughter is, and things began to make sense to me as I typed it. I was exploded with reviews and messages of encouragement, and I knew in that moment, that if I never took this to be a part of my career, that I'd be worse than Armando's overalls.  
_

_Thank you for you guys for letting me help you with your depression and dark thoughts. Thank you for helping me discover a deeper love for books and writing. Thank you for the sweet comments. Thank you for laughing. Thank you for actually reading my author's notes and making me see that it is not about being wellknown at all, like I had originally thought before writing on here-it's about the people who can make you better, not the amount. Thank you for sticking with me through the first story I uploaded _TTRFM _to the last chapter, also _TTRFM. _Thank you for being the sweetest little minion muffin stars. _

_It is not over yet, not at all. I'm writing my book, yes, it's going along well and I am so proud of it. I am hoping to become a BookTuber...I MIGHT, I DON'T KNOW. I really love filmmaking, so...yeah._

_But, if you want to..._

_..._

_..._

_I have some original stories uploaded onto WriteMyStars. Enjoy. ;) _

_Your words were like stars and they made me feel like I was jumping through galaxies. Cheesy, I know, but what do you expect with "Starlet" in my name?_

_Until we meet again._

_xx_

_-Aj"_

And then Beast Boy and Raven lived happily together and so did Robin and Starfire.

"DEAR GOD, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE!" Cyborg cried, in agony.

Oh, it's only begun.


End file.
